Lucy's Dilemma
by Princess Erza.1
Summary: Team 'Natsu' set out on a mission to accomplish about one week ago. They managed the mission satisfactorily, but owing to their slow speed they could not prevent the destruction of a town. This story is set after they arrive rather disgruntled, and of course, angry for not getting any reward. Just then, Lucy Heartfilia remembers a certain act she would love to be exempted from...


_**Back at the Guild**_

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Fairy Tail' characters.**_

 ** _Prologue_** : Team 'Natsu' set out on a mission to accomplish about one week ago. They managed the mission satisfactorily, but owing to their slow speed they could not prevent the destruction of a certain town. This story is set _after_ they arrive rather disgruntled, and of course, angry for not getting any reward. Just then, Lucy Heartfilia remembers a certain act she would love to be exempted from, but has to perform every month…..

"Hello _Minna (everyone)_!" Lucy shouted with enthusiasm as she entered the guildroom, feeling rather cheery at being at a place she could call home…without paying for it!

Fifteen minutes later, a certain S-Class wizard known as Erza Scarlet entered dramatically (although she never meant to) with Natsu hanging unconscious on her right shoulder (as he was supposed to dine with her, but had preferred not to, and had just received a punch, which could explain his unconciousness) and Gray walking beside her with a stealthy air, undoubtedly as so not to incur her displeasure. 'MAN I'm beat... Why does my stomach hate me so much? It seems that I just had Happy for breakfast! ' exclaimed Natsu, abruptly sitting up the moment Erza set him down. 'It is _your_ fault that you have motion sickness ' Lucy chided before heading over to meet Mirajane. 'Hi Lucy, do you want something? I just made some cake, 'Mirajane responded to Lucy's greeting in her cheerful voice."Hi Mira, no I think I'll pass thanks " Lucy said sitting down next to Cana, who being drunk as usual, had not listened to any of Lucy's numerous repititions of the incidents during the 'mission', and so asked her how it went. 'Well,' was the reply, 'we were rather late in reaching our destination, partly because of Natsu's motion sickness and his and Gray's _**constant bickering**_ _'_ she finished on a rather tired and resentful note. This was when the trouble started.

'It was Fire Head's fault ' Gray said, oblivious of the fact that it takes two to quarrel, and it was actually him who had started to insult Natsu.

"What in the name of Igneel? _You insulted me first,_ Ice _Princess_! _ **'**_ Natsu retorted with just as much enthusiasm.

'What did you say _Fire Brain_!'

'You got me, _Ice Freak_!'

'Stop fighting!' Lisanna shouted, but it was of no use.

'You are making me angry, _ice popsicle_ '

'Look who's talking Fire Breather'

'You should fight like a man!' Elfman shouted, raising his fist in midair.

'SHUT UP!'Natsu and Gray bellowed, and with their combined forces hurled him through rows of table which practically broke to pieces under his tremendous weight, and the guild members retreated to the back hall, made for just this purpose. That was it... the nineteenth fight of the day began.

'Roar of the Fire Dragon!'

'Ice make: Shield!'

'Ice make: Hammer!'

Natsu was mouthing his attack when a section of the Guild Hall exploded.

'NATSU!... GRAY!' Both turned to see a very angry Erza Scarlet. Even worse, she had cake on her head. A whole slice of it, made into slush

'Erza!' Natsu and Gray shouted, involuntarily hugging each other. 'Re-quip! _Blumenblut!'_ Erza shouted. That was the last word they heard before being blasted out of the place that had been their battlefield not thiry seconds ago.

'Everything is back to normal! Lucy called out, rather happy because she could have peace.

After a few more hours Lucy headed home after bidding Mirajane good-bye as Natsu and Gray hadn't returned after being kicked out, Erza was still in a rage and Happy had flewn off to find Natsu.

2 DAYS LATER

"Damn... Lucy groaned she slipped out of her comfortable feather-mattress bed onto the floor. 'Why did I set the alarm at 6:45?!' 'Oh' She thought, rubbing her eyes and trying to read the information she had written with the enchanted pen Mirajane had lent her the day before the last. 'Now I remember its the last day to...to….. Pay RENT!'

'Be quiet Lucy!' Lucy heard her neighbor shouting. The clock showed 6:50 am. 'I had better start getting ready'. After a while she was ready to go. 'I'll grab something to eat there…if Natsu hasn't eaten all of the breakfast ' Lucy thought while hurrying towards the guild.

She entered the guild as a table flew beside her nearly missing her.

"Watch it guys!" Lucy shouted as she ducked a chair lucky as it aimed for Cana who wasn't so lucky. Lucy scanned the guild for scarlet head, It wasn't difficult to conclude that she went for an S-Class mission all by herself. Which meant trying to escape without getting hurt. Which was almost impossible, With Master gone for a meeting at an unknown place.

Lucy spent all day running to safety, Without any success at all. "Oh man I'm beat, All I need is a good night sleep". After clearing misunderstandings with Juvia (about not having any kind of romantic feeling for Gray) and listening to her about her feelings for Gray, And telling her that she doesn't have any feeling for Gray whenever she glared at her. Lucy unlocked her apartment room just to find Landlady waiting for Lucy.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Thank you Levy- _chan,_ You are a life saver." Lucy said it about the 15th time that day.

"Lu- _chan_ can you please stop saying that it's embarrassing."

Levy said, placing a book on the shelf. "Well..."Lucy said, thinking hard "You are my savior..."

"Fine!, Just please don't say that at the guild Lu- _chan_." "I'll try _not_ to Levy- _chan_."

Lucy said, smirking. "LU- _CHAN_!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy laughed " I'm just kidding, I won't tell anyone, I promise." "But really Levy- _chan_ Thanks, I can't thank you enough."

"No problem Lu- _chan_ , If you need to make anything you can use the kitchen."

Levy said, smiling.

"Sure, Where can I sleep?" Lucy said, looking for a book to read. "You can sleep on the bed." Levy replied. "Where will you sleep Levy- _chan?"_ Lucy asked, looking at her friend. "I... You... Know... I am going out... For some time, yeah, just going out." Levy said, not even sure of what she said.

"Are you are going alone Levy- _chan_?, Should I come? Will you be fine on your own?When will you return?What would happen if you were kidnapped?" Lucy was obviously worried about her friend and was asking her questions continuously without letting Levy explain anything at all. Levy was pissed off, she used her solid script: Silence on Lucy for answering her questions.

"Lu- _chan_ " Levy said "Let me answer your question." After that Levy undid the spell. "So as I was saying, No, I'm not going alone, No, Lu- _chan_ I will be fine, so you don't have to come with me, I will return in four hours?, I am a Fairy Tail wizard no one will kidnap me. Happy?"

"Levy- _chan_ you are going on a date with Gajeel right?" Lucy said smirking at her best friend, who blushed and Lucy took it as a yes.

 ** _A/N: My first story ever! I need at least three reviews to continue...if you like it, Chapter two is already on the post list. Thanks!_**


End file.
